Bow Knight
Bow Knight (ボウナイト Bou naito) is a horse-mounted combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Depending on the title that the Bow Knight class appears in, it acts as a first, second or third-tier class. Primarily armed with Bows as its weapon of choice, the Bow Knight class is, in later instalments, given the additional ability to wield Swords as its secondary weapon. History in the Series In Gaiden, the Bow Knight class is the third-tier promoted form of the Sniper class, possessing an attack range of 1~5. They are renowned for being especially useful during stealth operations or when a unit requires protection. In the Jugdral Series, the Bow Knight class is the promoted form of the Arch Knight class. There are no recruitable pre-promoted units of this class in either title. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Bow Knight class is known as the Bow Rider (ボウライダー Bou raidā, translated Ranger in the fan translation) and is an enemy-exclusive mounted class which can equip bows only. In the Tellius Series, Bow Knights are a first-tier class that promotes into either Paladins in Path of Radiance or Bow Paladins in Radiant Dawn. In Radiant Dawn, the Bow Knight (弓騎士ボウナイト Bou naito) class can further promote into the Silver Knight class after promoting into the Bow Paladin class. In Awakening, the Bow Knight class is one of the possible promoted forms of both the Archer and Mercenary classes. This incarnation of the class is able to wield Swords alongside Bows, drawing inspiration from the Ranger class from The Sacred Stones. In Fates, the Bow Knight class is treated as a Nohrian class, acting as one of the promoted forms of both the Mercenary and Outlaw classes. Overview Combat ''Awakening'' In Awakening, the Bow Knight class's mounted status improves their Movement for almost all skirmishes. Their increased Speed is handy for double attacking enemies and Rally Skill is a fairly good skill for increasing the activation chance of their allies' skills. Their added ability to wield Swords also affords them an advantage when engaging in close-ranged combat. Bowbreaker, conversely, is good for dealing with bow-wielding units such as Snipers, as they often carry the omnipresent threat of being armed with Killer Bows during Wi-Fi battles. Bow Knights also have decent Skill, allowing them to perform critical attacks more frequently than many other classes. ''Fates'' The Bow Knight class's stats in Fates are slightly altered as compared to the ones in Awakening; they have a slightly higher Resistance than Defense, effectively making them decent magic killers. Rather then having Bowbreaker (which is now learned by Sorcerers), Bow Knights learn Shurikenbreaker instead, allowing them to fell hidden weapon wielders with ease. In-Game Base Stats A |fe5-1=(Mounted)* / * / *1*6* / *0*5*-*9* / *-* D |fe5-2=(Dismounted)* / * / *1*5* / *0*4*-*6* / *-* D |ts=22*5*0*3*3*0*2*-*7*-*-* 2 |fe9= / *5*0*2* / *0* / * / *8* / * / * D |fe10=18*6*0*6*6*0*8*2*8*10*33* D |fe13=24*8*0*10*10*0*6*2*8*-*-* E E |fe14=18*6*0*8*9*3*5*6*8*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*20*15*18*18*30*17*-*12*-*-* 17 |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*8* / * / * A |fe10=40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*8*10*33* A |fe13=80*40*30*43*41*45*35*30*8*-*-* A A |fe14=55*29*25*32*33*30*27*32*8*-*-* B A }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10=75%*50%*15%*40%*45%*25%*40%*30%*-*-*-*- |fe13=50%*20%*0%*25%*20%*0%*5%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*10%*0%*15%*15%*10%*0%*10%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Bow Knights ''Gaiden *Gazelle - Boss of Chapter 3 in Alm's route. *Possible promotion for: Python, Leon, Kliff*, Tobin*, Gray*, Atlas*, Saber**, Kamui**, Jesse** and Deen**. ''* - If one of the villagers can promote into the Archer class in Fire Emblem Gaiden. ** - If one of the Mercenaries/Myrmidons can promote into the Dread Fighter class can promote back to Villager if able to promote into the Archer class. ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Andorey - The Duke of Jungby in the first generation, he killed his father to usurp the position. *Promotion for: Midayle, Lester and Deimne. Thracia 776 *Promotion for: Robert and Selfina. Path of Radiance *Astrid - Member of Begnion's noble House Damiel and later member of the Crimean Royal Knights. Awakening *Ezra - A kidnapper and slave trader who attempts to abduct Noire. *Bovis - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Possible promotion for: Virion, Gregor, Inigo, Severa and Noire. Fates *Possible promotion for: Laslow, Selena, Soleil, Niles, Nina and Anna. Gallery File:Bow Knight male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Bow Knight class from ''Awakening. File:Bow Knight.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Bow Knight class from Awakening. File:BowKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Bow Knight, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Bow knight.gif|CG portrait of a generic Bow Knight from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:AwakeningBowKnightPortrait.png|Portrait of a generic Bow Knight from Awakening. File:Enemy Bow Knight Gaiden.png|Battle model of an enemy Bow Knight from Gaiden. File:Ranger (TS).png|Battle model of a Bow Rider from TearRing Saga. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Virion).png|Battle model of Virion, a male Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Noire).png|Battle model of Noire, a female Bow Knight in Awakening. FE14 Bow Knight (Selena).jpg|Battle model of Selena, a female Bow Knight from Fates. File:FE2 Bow Knight Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE4 Bow Knight Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Bow knight.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Thracia 776. File:Ranger map sprite.png|Map sprite of the Bow Rider class from TearRing Saga. File:FE9 Astrid Bow Knight Sprite.png|Map model of Astrid, a Bow Knight from Path of Radiance. File:FE13 Generic Bow Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Bow Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Fates.